User talk:Bio21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bio21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 19:49, August 12, 2011 What is the Macro Wiki? Pinguinus impennis 03:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Basicly, you get to make aliens here. But before you can make anything big, you have to make something small. That's the rule. So make something small, like a small rodent for a pre-existing planet, and then you can make space races. Pinguinus impennis 13:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) OK. See Category:Planets if you don't know what planet to start with. Pinguinus impennis 13:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Can't wait to see their page here. Pinguinus impennis 13:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Dinoterra is an alternate Earth; its moon is exactly like our moon. So no, I don't think there's life on its moon. But feel free to make your own planet, moon, or whatever. You could put your moon around Proteus Prime; there's currently a lack of moons for that world. Pinguinus impennis 02:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If they're dinosaur-based, why can't they go on Dinoterra? Pinguinus impennis 03:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dinoterra is the only planet in the Alternate Solar System that supports life. Pinguinus impennis 03:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) No, what you have is fine. Pinguinus impennis 15:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I can't wait to see the picture. Pinguinus impennis 15:24, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Zyrothan Armour I'll draw something for you. HolbenilordTalk 16:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you use the freedom cheat? HolbenilordTalk 16:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I have an alien-creating contest on http://aliens.wikia.com. If you're interested in joining, submit a creature in the comments. To find the page, just search for "User blog:Pinguinus" Pinguinus impennis 18:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I used to play Spore, then the computer decided it had had enough. HolbenilordTalk 18:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it's currently 9:36 in my timezone and i'm going out... just make it like samurai-ish armour, that should be fine. HolbenilordTalk 20:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I love them! Thanks! Pinguinus impennis 22:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Nephrops Thanks for the Nephrops pictures! Pinguinus impennis 20:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Musken Hey, when you get the time, could you do the following creature in Spore: "Musken are large herbivores native to this region. They are shaped somewhat like a sheep, and they are covered in thick, reddish fur. The face of a Musken is a mass of thick tentacles, which it uses to brush aside snow to get at plants underneath." It's an animal that will soon inhabit Ymir. Pinguinus impennis 22:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) editing rating thingamebob I is a 2.9 recurring. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 1 and 9 are different numbers. You got it wrong. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture Request Ping told me you could make a picture for Lorith on the game Spore. If you can, then please can you make one? Thanks, Scratch that, sorry Holb did it. Sure, that would be fine. Pinguinus impennis 00:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Will you please make me a picture of three or four Montotheres striding across a grassland? Pinguinus impennis 20:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you send me the downloadable .png for the Raptor sapiens? Pinguinus impennis 20:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Creature Requests I hope you don't mind, but I have two more creature requests today. Firstly, I would like an image for the Alma. Second, I would like a Spore picture of this creature, if it's not too difficult. Pinguinus impennis 13:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Story: The Odyssey of Claira Toothless and I are co-writing a story starring an Avio. Would you like to serve as a consultant? Pinguinus impennis 18:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I need information about what their villages and colonies are like. Also, what kind of personality could be expected from them? Pinguinus impennis 01:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you, you've been very helpful. I'll let you know when we start the story, and when we need your help again. Pinguinus impennis 12:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) As far as Emenata is concerned, what galaxy? Anywhere in the Viperius Galaxy System? Pinguinus impennis 01:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Customisation Say, would you be able to make the Template:Infobox Military Conflict show more combatants? I attempted, as you can see on Template:Infobox Military Conflict2, but it didn't succeed. HolbenilordTalk 22:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC)